


Voices

by Trash



Series: Isolation creations 2020 [3]
Category: Bastille (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, serial killer boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: The blood stains Dan's hair.
Relationships: Dan Smith/Theo Hutchcraft
Series: Isolation creations 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssscout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscout/gifts).



The blood stains Dan's hair, gets under Theo's fingernails. Where it dries it looks brown. They shower together, later, and the water runs pink. 

They'll have to leave again soon. This one was especially messy, but Dan had been angrier than usual. When they got home they fucked on the hallway floor, Theo holding him down with a hand on his throat. 

It's been like this for so long neither of them know who they'd be without the other. They lie in bed, Dan with his head on Theo's chest, drawing idly on his bare stomach with his finger going, "You can't ever leave me."

And Theo recognises it as two things - a threat and a fear.

***

It was going to be a threesome, as far as the boy is aware. They went back to his, walking single file up the stairs to his flat. Dan kissed him deeply whilst Theo watched, leaning against the wall of the bedroom. The boy gets on his knees to suck Dan's dick and turns to Theo, "Why aren't you getting undressed?"

Dan leans over and guides the boy's face back to his crotch. "He likes to watch," he says, winking at Theo as the boy takes his dick in his mouth. So deep he gags, so deep his eyes water, and Dan holds him there until the boy is thrashing. Then he lets go, smiles down at him.

The boy looks up, wiping his eyes, wiping snot and spit from his mouth. 

"I like breath play," he says.

And the boy smirks. "Me too," he says.

The three of them climb onto the bed. Theo pushes the boy back and holds him down with a firm hand on his chest, kisses Dan slowly, says, "good lad."

And Dan presses all of his weight down onto the boy's windpipe. Theo gets up, dusting off his pants and straightening his tie. He watches Dan pin the boy's arms down with his knees as he straddles his chest. He's shaking with exertion as the boy flails beneath him. 

When the thrashing stops, and the twitching settles is when Theo loosens his tie, unbuttons his collar. "Mmm," he says, appreciatively. He goes to the kitchen and gets the biggest knife he can. There's a tool set under the boiler, and Theo carries it all into the bedroom.

Dan kisses him in passing. "Your turn," he says, and Theo gets to work.

***

That night they sit on the bonnet of Dan's car, staring over the sea. The only other car in the car park is rocking, windows misted up. Theo smirks. 

"Where next?" Dan asks.

Theo turns to him, taking the cigarette Dan is smoking from his lips. "Wherever you want, babe."

"What about abroad?"

Theo nods, takes a drag from the cigarette, hands it back. "Italy?"

"I've heard it's really nice this time of year."

"Italy, then," Theo says. 

And they go.


End file.
